la luz negra V2
by piratadelamuertesombria
Summary: un mal antiguo , una profecia del mismo Dios de la muerte, abandonado y dejado de lado a favor de sus hermanos, el destino del mundo estara en sus manos, (remake de mi primer fic espero les guste :3 M por lenguaje altisonante, gore, violencia y futuro lemon, esto sera tambien un Harem con cuantas no se :3)
1. Chapter 1

**(Se ve a pirata vestido como Jacob frye de assassins creed syndicate aunque de color negro y purpura, jugar cartas con otros dos sujetos vestidos igual solo que uno tenía su ropa completamente negra noche y una máscara completamente lisa sin ojos también negra, el otro vestía completamente de blanco inmaculado, con una máscara lisa completamente blanca y sin ojos también,**

 **Pirata: holis como han estado si lo se dije sábado o lunes y tarde casi un mes pero salieron unas cosas.**

 **Sujeto de negro: no seas mentiroso estuviste dormido todo el tiempo en la mañana y juntando para ese maldito juego- dijo totalmente frio sin emociones tanto que asustaba**

 **Sujeto de blanco: Vamos Kuro deja de joderlo un rato ese es mi trabajo jajajajaj- este, estaba totalmente loco**

 **Kuro: cállate shiro- respondió igual de frio**

 **Pirata: ya puedo hablar, ¿sí?, bien, perdonen eso estos dos son como quien dice mis conciencias por así decirlo y bueno al diablo perdonen la tardanza es que es verdad me distraje no había inspiración, y estaba juntando para comprarme un juego nuevo y no pude escribir hasta ahora bueno ya sin más acá está el primer cap. del reinicio de La Luz Negra espero les guste- aparece un nueve en la mesa**

 **Shiro/pirata: MIO- shiro lo toma y lo junta con otros dos nueve y haciendo diez cartas en la mesa**

 **Shiro: jajajajaja yo gano idiotas**

 **Kuro/pirata: vete al diablo**

 **Pirata: espero les guste el cap., tu repartes Kuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Subiendo cap-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** que les e echo yo- humano hablando

-"ayuda por favor"- humano pensando

- **resiste Gaky, aun no es tu hora- DEMONIO SER SOBRE NATURAL HABLANDO**

 _-el portador no puede morir- ¿?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

prologo

Corre…. Es lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento, una turba furiosa detrás de él, "porque me hacen esto, yo no les hice nada, porque me persiguen, que hice para merecer esto, no pedí que lo encarcelaran en mí, yo no soy el" eran sus pensamientos, la lluvia se cernía fuerte sobre la aldea corría sin parar si lo hacía seria asesinado, solo un poco más y llegaría a la iglesia o con suerte al bosque de la muerte, sus pisadas resonaban al pisar los charcos al igual que las de sus perseguidores, un rayo resonó en la oscura noche, a lo lejos se divisaba aquella gran edificación con una cruz en ella.

"ya… casi… solo… un poco más" pensaba el pobre niño rubio de ojos azules totalmente cansado llevaba corriendo quien sabe cuánto hasta que entro en la zona roja de la aldea, al cruzar a algunos borracho se les "caía accidentalmente" una botella justo después de que el niño pasara a su lado haciendo caer a quienes no veían la botella, el niño solo les daba un gracias con la mirada, pero ellos solo lo ignoraban, él sabía que o podían hacer mas no de lo contrario estarían en problemas por ayudar al "niño demonio".

Solo faltaban escasos diez metros para llegar a la iglesia, estaba por lograrlo pero, justo ene se momento lograron atraparlo, lo habían tomado del cuello de su desgastada camisa,

-ahhhh suéltenme, por piedad, yo no he hecho nada- suplicaba el niño

-maldito demonio y tienes el descaro de decir eso, pagaras por todo maldito monstruo – grito un aldeano enardeciendo más a los hostigadores, lo lanzaron a un callejón lejos de la iglesia y fuera de la zona roja de la aldea, empezaron a lanzarle botellas piedras cuchillos, segundos después varios ninjas se unieron al ataque del pobre niño cuantas horas estuvieron haciéndolo quien sabe, lo único que sabían es que habían dejado medio muerto al niño demonio.

La lluvia no se detenía, al contrario se cernía aún más fuerte, varios relámpagos resonaron en la fría noche mientras el pequeño niño rubio yacía recostado en la pared del oscuro callejón, sus heridas sanaban lentamente con una delgada línea roja cerrándolas, unas voces empezaron a escucharse en su mente.

 **-vamos mocoso, sigue luchando, aun no es tu hora-**

- _te lo he dicho idiota, acepta mi trato y no tendrás que correr más, lo único que debes hacer es aceptar-_

 **-cállate el no necesita de tus asquerosos acuerdos, Kit no lo escuches no debes de aceptar-**

 _\- JAJAJAJA eso lo dices tú pero él sabe que tarde o temprano deberá de aceptar mi trato, será imparable y se podrá vengar de todos, esperare ansioso tu respuesta, niño, jajajajajaja-_

Las voces se silenciaron, dejando al niño con su agonía

-"porque, porque me tiene que pasar esto, yo no pedí esto, yo no desee ser Jinchuriki, no fue mi elección, porque, no pueden entender, que solo soy un carcelero"- pensó con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, él lo sabía, el motivo del odio de la aldea, era por ni más ni menos porque él era un Jinchuriki, él era el carcelero de un Biju y no cualquiera, él era el carcelero del nueve colas el más fuerte de todos, pero el solo tenía el alma, y sus hermanos el poder solo por ese echo él era el monstruo y ellos los héroes, mientras que a ellos los idolatraban, entrenaban, cuidaban y querían, a él lo golpeaban, insultaban, maldecían y descuidaban, todo por una profecía, echa por el mismo dios de la muerte…

 _ **(Flashback día del encarcelamiento/derrota del Kiuby)**_

Justo después de haber derrotado a ese extraño enmascarado, Minato derroto al Kiuby para posterior mente hacer el sello mortal de la parca, invocando al Shinigami y pedirle que sellara al Kiuby en tres partes, el poder en sus Hijos Menma y Natsumi y el alma en su Primogénito Naruto, el segador lo hiso pero justo cuando sellaba el alma en el pequeño niño rubio noto algo un extraño ente en el alma del niño, un ente extremadamente peligroso y que hace siglos que no veía, al notar esto supo que este chico traería cambios al mundo sin más miro a Minato y a Kushina la madre de los niños solo para decir

- **HUMANO, como estoy de buen humor he decidido no llevarme tu alma-** decir que ambos padres estaban sorprendidos el Segador no se llevaría su alma lo dejaría vivir, era simplemente magnifico, estaban por agradecer pero el Shinigami levanto su mano anunciando que aún no terminaba de hablar- **más sin embargo también he decidido dejarte algo más, una profecía dictada por mí mismo** \- ambos padres abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, en ese momento habían llegado Jiraya el Gama sennin, Tsunade la princesa de las babosas, y Sarutobi Hiruzen el tercer Hokage, habían llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar el anuncio del Segador sobre su profecía, todos estaban asombrados, no siempre recibías una profecía de un dios como el Segador, todos guardaban silencio esperando las palabras de la parca- **portador de un gran poder, destinado a grandes cosas, luz Negra portara, y muchas almas segara, en su despertar, los oscuros y los luminosos se han de levantar, a los trece reunirá y el destino del mundo en sus manos estará junto a trinidad, cuidado humanos pues en ustedes y sus acciones esta, si él decide este mundo destrozar, o si lo decide salvar-** al terminar el Shinigami se empezó a difuminar anunciando su partida, no sin antes mirar una última vez al pequeño niño rubio.

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

Desde ese día su destino se decidió conforme el tiempo paso, sus padres empezaron a tener sus creencias sobre la profecía culminando en la teoría de que uno de sus dos hijos que contenían el poder del Kiuby era el destinado pues se suponía que el poder más grande que se conocía era el del Kiuby, además de que hablaba de una luz negra obviamente era un poder demoniaco, aunque aún no sabían quiénes eran los trece o el tal trinidad, con todo decidido, ambos padres anunciaron sobre el estado de sus hijos y la profecía, todos alabaron a Natsumi y a Menma como si fueran reyes, pero a Naruto lo veían como la encarnación de Zorro, al principio ambos padres cuidaban de sus hijos por igual pero a los cuatro años empezaron a dejar de lado a Naruto en favor de entrenar a sus hermanos, tiempo después un año para ser exactos había nacido la cuarta hija de la familia haciendo, que Naruto quedara aún más relegado, solía quedarse dormido fuera de casa pues sus padres lo olvidaban en su totalidad y cuando lo veian solo decían un simple "hola Naruto" sin siquiera molestarse en saber cómo se encontraba, a sus seis años solía dormir en el bosque o en la iglesia de la zona roja de la aldea en donde solo había criminales y prostitutas los cuales parecían ser más listos ya que jamás se metían con el solo lo dejaban pasar, ellos lo veían como un simple carcelero atormentado, pero poco podían hacer no querían tener problemas con los ninjas que solían atacar al niño.

Sin más el niño se levantó y fue a la iglesia a sanar sus heridas, mañana debía de estar preparado, era su décimo cumpleaños, talvez sería un mejor día ¿no?.

 _ **(Poco sabían que ese sería el día en que un antiguo mal renacería y la profecía del shinigami comenzaría)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pirata: Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy se acabó que tal les gusto espero que si, como vieron le di unas mejoras espero les guste también, cambie la profecía de Shinigami a una un tanto mejor, también informare sobre que a partir de ahora no solos será un cross con the darkness si no con el universo de Top Cow Creadores de the darkness espero les guste sin más gracias por- no termina de hablar cuando surge un grito de agonía**_

 _ **¿?-AHHHHH espera viejo no, eso no por favor ten piedad Kuro-era shiro colgado de cabeza sobre un estanque de ¿anguilas eléctricas?**_

 _ **Kuro-a la mierda debes pagar, hiciste trampa-**_

 _ **Shiro- no hice trampa, no tienes pruebas-**_

 _ **Kuro- entonces porque hay cinco nueves en la mesa ehhhh-**_

 _ **Shiro- ahhhmmmm, ¿casualidad?-**_

 _ **Kuro- muere tramposo- corta la cuerda**_

 _ **Pirata- perdón por eso jejejej bueno también diré estos dos fastidiaran de vez en cuando ok bien ahora si gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios e infórmenme si he cometido algún error y los invito a leer mis otras historias sin más gracias nos vemos después- se acerca al estanque -¿está muerto?-**_

 _ **Kuro- para mi desgracia no- se van dejando al tramposo en el estanque**_


	2. capitulo 2

Pirata/Shiro- ARTIOOOOMMM NOOOOO- se encontraban frente a una pantalla de 42 pulgadas jugando Metro last light redux en la Xbox One viendo el final malo y llorando

Kuro- cállense no es para tanto- dijo monótono

Pirata/Shiro- ¡cállate cabron insensible!-

Pirata- el no merecía morir, él debía estar con su hija- llorando con el control en mano

Shiro- además murió como un maldito héroe, ARTIOOOOOM-

Kuro- bien sé que esto es raro pero lo explicare fácil, pirata no actualizo fics durante casi un mes porque estaba juntando para comprar el juego de Metro redux y lo consiguió cuatro días después jugando last light, lo acaba de acabar con el final malo y ahora esta como magdalena- es interrumpido

Pirata- ARTIOOOOOOOM POR QUEEEEEE-

Kuro- ¡ya cállate!- lo golpea y lo deja inconsciente- y tú vas a seguir llorando o vas a ser de utilidad- mirando a Shiro el cual tiembla

Shiro-yoooo creo que mejor me voy a dormir- se va corriendo pero Kuro lo agarra

Kuro- no tu responde los reviews- lo lanza al frente – yo voy a ver porque tanto alboroto por un final de juego, ni que fuera para tanto

Shiro- vas a llorar si sacas el final malo, vas a ver, bueno ahora a los reviews, cof cof

Joakiiin-14: si abra algunos elementos pero más que nada el cross será con el mundo o universo de top cow, un mundo de los comics americanos que es increíblemente violento y no tienen censura ewe

Imperial-san: me alegra que te gustase y también el saber que seguirás la historia

Kuro-y bien continua- mientras empieza a jugar

Shiro- es que ya no hay reviws-mirandolo con miedo

Kuro-pues sube la historia tarado- mirada de muerte

Shiro-sir, aye sir-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Subiendo

.

.

.

.

.

-"porque"- humano pensando

-porque **-** humano hablando

 **-no te preocupes- demonio o ser superiorhablando**

 _-tu eres mi marioneta-¿?_

 _ **-(conversaciones de la vida y la muerte, timeskyps, ubicaciones)**_

 _ **(K:Kuro jodiendo, S:Shiro jodiendo, P:Pirata jodiendo ewe)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Y la vida le pregunto a la muerte, - muerte porque a mi todos me aman y en cambio a ti te temen- la muerte solo se dedicó a mirarla pensando una respuesta)**_

Saga – _Despertares y leyendas-_

Capítulo 1: sueños raros y libertad Pt1

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de la hoja, la gente se despertaba para hacer sus quehaceres e ir a trabajar, en una de las demacradas habitaciones de una curiosa iglesia de estilo gótico, un pequeño niño rubio despertaba, su cuerpo dolía a montones, y no era para menos, el día anterior lo habían golpeado brutalmente, se acercó a un pequeño espejo y se miró en él se sentía fatal pero hoy sería un buen día, hoy era su cumpleaños, si sería un gran día se vistió con la ropa que había cerca de su cama la cual era solo un colchón

Era una ropa linda, seguramente el sacerdote de la iglesia se la había preparado especialmente, era un conjunto formado por unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con un remolino en un hombro, sandalias ninja negras, y como complemento final, una larga gabardina de tela negra la cual le quedaba perfecta, nunca supo porque pero ese tipo de ropa le gustaba y mucho.

Se preparó para un nuevo día y fue al confesionario se sentó y espero.

-como te encuentras mi niño- preguntaron del otro lado en el cual se encontraba un anciano pequeño y delgado el cual llevaba la ropa de un sacerdote y un bastón de madera, el anciano estaba calvo totalmente y tenía una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora (imagínense algo como el maestro Roshi de dragon ball pero sin barba y con la ropa de sacerdote y sin lentes y con más arrugas)

-mejor padre, aun me duele un poco el cuerpo pero estoy mejor que ayer al menos, y gracias por la ropa- respondió el niño

\- de nada mi niño, y me alegra que te gustase, no tienes nada más que decir- respondió y pregunto el ancianito

-solo que espero que hoy sea un buen día es mi cumpleaños después de todo- dijo el niño

-lo se mi niño, feliz cumpleaños Naruto- dijo el viejo

-gracias viejo- respondió alegre el niño. Iban a seguir hablando cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe, el anciano salió del confesionario tranquilamente para ver a una linda chica de pelo morado

-Anko-chan, te he dicho que no azotes las puertas, la iglesia se está cayendo y eso no ayuda mucho que digamos – regaño el anciano

-ehhh perdón, pero a lo importante no has visto al gaky- pregunto la ahora conocida como Anko

-estoy aquí, dango-chan- dijo Naruto saliendo del confesionario solo para recibir un zape en la cabeza

-te he dicho que no me digas a si –

-y yo te dije que dejare de decirte a si cuando tu dejes de decirme Foxy-kun-

Para este punto los dos se empezaron a ver mal para después empezar a reír

-hah ustedes dos nunca cambian verdad- pregunto el padre los dos lo miraron para decir al unísono

-y nunca lo haremos viejo Ryukami- dijeron los dos sonriéndole al viejo conocido como Ryukami

-hmmm, bien me alegro, pero nunca digan nunca mis niños, eso solo da mal augurio- respondió sabiamente el anciano – ahora que les parece si vamos a comer, pero primero- el viejo miro al rubio – Naruto, seguro que estas bien-

-si viejo me encuentro bien- respondió

-sigo preguntándome como sanas tan rápido- pregunto Anko y su duda era justificada el niño sanaba heridas mortales en horas y nadie sabía como

-quieres que te diga- pregunto mirándola

-si, si quiero- respondió

\- el secreto es que- se pauso dando suspenso a la cosa

-y bien como lo haces-pregunto expectante la peli morada

\- ni yo se :D-

\- ._. –

\- :D –

\- ._. -

\- jajajajajaja, te la ha jugado un niño Anko-chan- se burló Ryukami

-FOOO_XYYY-KUUUNN-susurro molesta y de un momento a otros ambos estaban corriendo alrededor de todos los asientos de la iglesia

-a que no me atrapas ajajajajaja- decía Naruto al tiempo que escapaba de Anko

-conque no ehhh tu solo espera zorrito- respondió divertida corrían sin preocupaciones ignorando al viejo Ryukami el cual se empezaba a molestar, siguieron a si un rato hasta que PUM, PUM, el viejo sacerdote se molestó y les dio un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza a cada uno

-ITTEEEEEE, ¡¿QUE TE PASA VIEJO?!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se sujetaban las cabezas

-dejen de jugar dentro de la iglesia, de por si se está cayendo a pedazos no puede con sus juegos dentro de ella, además es hora de comer- dijo con una sonrisa la cual no les auguraba nada bueno a ambos si no obedecían, sip el viejo sabia infundir miedo

-ejejejejejejeje- rieron nerviosamente

A si ambos se fueron a comer junto al viejo Ryukami, pasaron toda la mañana juntos hablando o jugando fuera de la iglesia eso hasta que Anko se tuvo que ir a su trabajo en Interrogación y Tortura no sin antes decirle a Naruto que le tenía una sorpresa para esta noche, de este modo el también se despidió de ella y después del viejo Ryukami.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea notando las miradas de odio y repulsión, pero para este punto poco le importaban llego hasta el complejo Namikase_Uzumaki para simplemente encontrarlo vacío, seguramente habían salido de "paseo familiar", que más daba subió a su "cuarto" y se recostó en la cama ya había dormido mucho pero ese día no tenía nada más que hacer hasta la noche cerro los ojos dormiría ese día hasta que fuera la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Sueño de Naruto (poned esta canción hasta que se acabe el sueño**_ _**watch?v =nCD fktJ14qo))**_

 _Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no había nada a su alrededor era increíblemente tétrico_

 _-y ahora donde carajos estoy- se preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor, empezó a caminar sin llegar ningún lado esperando encontrar la salida de ese tétrico lugar, se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando de la nada._

 _-marioneta- se escuchó en un susurro malévolo_

 _-yo conozco esa vos- se dijo a sí mismo para después seguir a los susurros que seguían diciendo lo mismo_

 _-marioneta, marioneta, mi marioneta,- cada que avanzaba la vos se hacía más fuerte_

 _-de que carajos hablas ahora- pregunto mientras avanzaba, de repente una luz se empezó a ver - perfecto esa debe ser la salida- dijo y empezó a correr hacia la luz_ _ **(K: saben lo que dicen de la luz al final del túnel)**_ _con cada paso la luz se intensificaba y empezaba segarlo un poco, hasta que al fin llego a ella solo para ver una silla- que rayos una silla, ahhh donde diablos esta la salida- solo un segundo, eso fue lo que duro sin mirar la silla y cuando volvió a verla, había una persona sentada en ella, era un hombre adulto en sus 22 años cabello largo hasta el cuello peinado a los lados, el cual le cubría la cara pues tenía su cabeza agachada, vestía con un traje elegante el cual consistía en una camisa de vestir blanca, saco de seda negro, pantalones negros de vestir, debajo de ellos llevaba unos zapatos tipo bota de punta (_ _ **P: botines en mi país)**_ _muy elegantes también negros, llevaba unas extrañas varas en forma de L una en cada mano, eran de un color negro brillante –"pero que rayos y este quien es"- pensó el rubio_

 _-ehhh hola, disculpe pero sabe dónde está la salida de este lugar- pregunto el rubio al pelinegro el cual levanto la mirada al hacerlo Naruto miro su rostro, era un hombre con facciones un tanto finas pero agresivas y de semblante triste el sujeto abrió su boca para hablar_

 _-mi padre me dijo algo poco antes de morir, me dijo…- sus labios se movían pero nada salía, parecía decir un nombre- no puedes huir del destino, pero al menos debes intentarlo- dijo el sujeto_

 _-hey de que hablas, yo te pregunte por la salida no de lo que te dijo tu padre además cuál es tu nombre no lo escuche- dijo el rubio el hombre lo ignoro y continuo_

 _-por aquel entonces no supe a que se refería, había algo dentro de mí, algo espantoso, esperando una oportunidad para salir, y cuando lo hiso, me obligo a mirar cómo le volaban la cabeza a la persona que me importaba más que la vida. Después me otorgo poder para la venganza, para hacer el tipo de cosas que solo se ve en las peores pesadillas, con cada muerte se volvía más fuerte y difícil de controlar- para este punto Naruto le tenía mucha atención a la historia, algo le decía que debía escucharlo todo sin perder detalle- hasta que halle el modo de contenerla, pero desde entonces me atormenta para que la libere, se hace llamar…- nuevamente sus labios se movían pero nada salía, entonces miro a Naruto directamente a los ojos- y tu también la tienes – dijo mirándolo tristemente, justo después Naruto empezó a ser jalado a algún lado siendo alejado del sujeto de negro._

 _-Hey espera tengo preguntas, de que rayos hablas, que hay dentro de mí, espera, espera, no, necesito saber de qué hablas-_

 _ **(Mundo real fuera del sueño, cuarto de Naruto en el complejo Uzumaki,Namikaze 20:00 hrs)**_

-ESPERAAAAAAAA-grito Naruto saltando de la cama mientras levantaba su brazo derecho tratando de alcanzar algo asustando a la persona que estaba a su lado, era una niña de nueve años de pelo rubio atado den dos coletas y ojos azules la cual llevaba un vestido blanco que la hacía ver increíblemente linda ella es Naruko la hermana menor de Naruto

-Nii_sama ¿te encuentras bien, que pasa?- pregunto preocupada la pequeña rubia

-ehhh, "pero que rayos", ahhh no es nada Naruko solo, solo fue un mal sueño- dijo para relajarla, lo cual pareció funcionar un poco- tranquila no es nada importante, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo te creeré Nii_sama – respondió la niña dejando el tema de lado

\- y dime que necesitas- pregunto el

-no es nada, es solo que ayer no llegaste a casa y quería saber dónde estabas- dijo un poco sonrojada _**(S: complejo ¿Dónde? ewe)**_

-tranquila dormí en la iglesia, el viejo me pidió ayuda y se me hiso tarde- mintió un poco para no preocupar a su hermanita, a decir verdad de su familia era la única que le prestaba atención y no quería que ella se enterara de lo que le hacia la gente de la aldea

-bien, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo malo- dijo alegre para después sacar una pequeña caja de color negro con un moño amarillo en el- Feliz cumpleaños Nii_sama- dijo con una adorable sonrisa, el tomo el regalo con cuidado

-Gracias Naruko- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa que le daba a muy pocas personas y haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña, el empezó a abrir el regalo con sumo cuidado al abrirlo vio que dentro de la caja había un lindo collar el cual consistía en una piedra cristal de color negro atada a una correa de cuero (imagínense el collar de Dante del DmC pero en color negro)- valla es muy lindo Naruko, gracias enserio- dijo el a lo que ella solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo para después salir de la habitación e ir escaleras abajo.

Naruto se puso el collar y después bajo solo para ver una fiesta en honor a los "Héroes de la Luz negra" como los llamaban los aldeanos estaba por salir cuando alguien le tapo los ojos

-adivina quién soy- dijo la persona que cubría sus ojos, sonrió divertido

-Mikoto_san, sé que es usted jejejeje- dijo para que después sus ojos fueran destapados al voltear vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos negros con un Kimono de seda del mismo color la cual hacia un lindo puchero esta mujer es Mikoto Uchiha matriarca del clan Uchiha junto a ella estaba Itachi Uchiha el primogénito de Mikoto además de Sasuke y Sasuko Uchiha los hijos menores mellizos de Mikoto

-oye a si le quitas lo divertido- dijo ella "enojada"- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto- dijo para después sacar un objeto envuelto en papeles rojos con detalles de plumas negras

-Gracias Mikoto_san- agradeció al tiempo que tomaba el regalo, después procedio a desenvolverlo revelando que era un brazal de color morado con un cuervo en el- increíble gracias de verdad- dijo el

-Feliz cumpleaños dobe- dijo Sasuke entregándole un par de guantes de cuero con una cruz en ambos

-Gracias Teme- agradeció para después ponerse los Guantes

Satsuki se acercó y lo abraso repentinamente para después al separarse mostrar que él tenía un collar con tres Magatamas en los tres de colores diferentes, uno era negro, otro morado y el último verde – Feliz cumpleaños Naru- dijo ella sonriéndole sonrojada ( _ **S: Eso es el sexapeall de los Estacado no me querrá como aprendiz ewe)**_

-Gracias Satsuki- agradeció el sonriendo levemente

Itachi se acercó y lo felicito para después darle un curioso Cuchillo el cual tenía el filo rojo y el mango de color Azul oscuro (P: como no puedo describirlo solo diré que es como la daga del tiempo de Prince of Persia pero en los colores que ya dije) Naruto agradeció el regalo y lo guardo entre sus ropas después miro hacia los lados buscando a alguien

-Donde están Saru_jiji y Danzo_jiji- pregunto Naruto

-lo siento Naruto_Kun pero Sarutobi_sama y Danzo_san dijeron que llegarían más tarde dijo Itachi-pero te enviaron esto – dijo entregándole un libro con un pequeño moño dorado

Naruto lo tomo y quito el moño mirándolo con más detalle el libro era de pasta negra con un curioso símbolo y debajo del mismo citaba en un raro idioma _The thirteen artifacts_ , además el libro se veía increíblemente antiguo como si tuviera cientos de años, era un libro que había visto hace unas semanas mientras paseaba con uno de sus abuelos, sonrió de nuevo y guardo el libro entre sus ropas, fue en ese momento que Anko llego y se podo detrás de el para después asustarlo pasando su mano por su espalda de manera lenta haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrió

-Dango_chan deja de hacer eso- dijo molesto mientras los demás reían

-ñaaaah mejor no, es divertido verte hacer esas caras- dijo ella relajada para después sacar una caja cuadrada de color morado con un lindo moño en forma de serpiente- Feliz cumpleaños Foxy_kun- dijo ella dándole la cajita, él la tomo y al abrirla vio con sorpresa verdadera lo que había dentro poso su mirada en Anko y después en el contenido varias veces sin creerlo los demás querían saber que era pues debía de ser algo único para que el pusiera esa cara, ella sonrió con suficiencia.

-Anko, glup, tu… esto, pero como- pregunto sorprendido

-no fue difícil solo tuve que juntar suficiente dinero durante unos días y taran aquí esta- respondió a la duda

Naruto saco el objeto de la caja revelando un hermoso reloj de bolsillo hecho de oro el cual era a simples palabras hermoso (para no hacerla de problema es el reloj de Pandora Hearts) sorprendiendo a los demás pues se veía que ese reloj era caro

-vamos ábrelo- incito la peli morada, Naruto abrió el reloj y al hacerlo una hermosa tonada sonó haciendo que Mikoto, Sasuke, Satsuki e Itachi se asombraran ese reloj definitivamente valía una fortuna, Naruto cerro el reloj y sin previo aviso abraso a Anko con cariño.

-gracias Hebi_hime- dijo con cariño, hubieran seguido abrasados de no ser por

-ATENCION, POR FAVOR- grito el Yondaime llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que lo miraran al centro de la habitación junto a su esposa e hijos, Anko y los Uchiha podían presentir que algo malo pasaría- como todos saben, hace exactamente diez años el Kiuby ataco a nuestra amada aldea, ese día fue también el día en que mis hijos vinieron al mundo, si perdimos muchas vidas lo sé y hoy en día seguimos lamentado sus pérdidas, pero sin embargo ese día también fue el día en el que el Shinigami, perdono mi vida y no solo eso, nos dio una profecía- sus palabras mantenían expectantes a todos, cada una de sus palabras era verdad, nadie podía negar que el dolor seguía hay, pero lo más importante eran la profecía del segador- incluso hoy en día sigo recordando sus palabras, y es por eso que mi esposa y yo decidimos entrenar a mis dos hijos Natsumi y Menma, y no solo eso conforme el tiempo a pasado emos visto grandes progresos en ellos, es por eso que hoy en este dia como regalo de cumpleaños para mis hijos, he decidido hacerlos los siguientes cabezas de los clanes Uzumaki a Natsumi y Namikase a Menma-grito mirando a sus hijos mientras todos aplaudían y vitoreaban a los "héroes de la luz negra" casi todos celebraban esta noticia hasta que

-YO ME NIEGO- grito Naruto haciendo que todos lo miraran

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(poco sabia el Hokage que eso sería el comienzo de todo, pronto un antiguo mal renacería, y los oscuros y luminosos se levantarían de nuevo)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pirata- Yyyyy se acabó que tal les gusto y he de decir si me atrase y fue por lo que dije arriba me distraje juntando dinero eso y que dos días después empecé a tener problemas de salud si se puede decir, lo que paso fue que no podía jugar o usar la compu más de quince o diez minutos sin empezar a marearme y tenía dolores de cabeza y bueno con eso enzima no pude escribir hasta ahora ya sin más solo debo decir- es interrumpido**_

 _ **Kuro-Artioooooooom nooooooooo-**_

 _ **Shiro-saco el final malo ajajajajajajaja-**_

 _ **Pirata- jajajajaj seeeee pobre diablo pero ahora entiende lo que sentí- ven a Kuro llegar con ellos**_

 _ **Shiro- y que tal verdad que te hiso sentir mal-**_

 _ **Kuro de echo no, saque el final bueno, solo los estaba jodiendo-**_

 _ **Pirata/Shiro- ¡SERAS CABRON!-**_

 _ **Pirata- bueno ahora sí, adiós y espero les haya gustado como dije tengo problemas con mis mareos y dolores de cabeza y esa es la causa por la que tardare en actualizar mis fics pero ya verán que en cuanto sane al cien publicare en cuatro historias al mismo tiempo por mientras esperen caps algo atrasados y diferidos ok bueno gracias por leer y dejen reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3

Holiiii, bueno ya llevo mucho sin actualizar esta historia, y dije que actualisaria cuatro al mi smo tiempo cuando me curara de mis dolores de cabeza, pue si lo cumpliré, pero todavía no XD, bueno no los hare esperar el dia de hoy asi que a la lectoura, bueno los veo abajo XD.

 **Saga-despertares y leyendas**

 **Capítulo 2- sueños raros y libertad Prt2** _ **–los oscuros se levantan-**_

.

.

.

.

-¡YO ME NIEGO!- grito haciendo que todos le prestaran atención- reclamo mi derecho como heredero a reclamar mi puesto como cabeza de clan- sus padres le miraron sorprendidos, y recordaron, su hijo Naruto era el primero en nacer y legítimo heredero, además de que no lo habían tomado en cuenta, pero eso los hiso pensar

-"no lo hemos entrenado"- con ese pensamiento planeaban desestimar su petición.

-Naruto, no creo que sea buena idea- empezó su "padre"

-tu padre tiene razón, tus hermanos merecen ser líderes de clan- hablo su madre tratando de sonar reconfortante, hubieran seguido de no ser por.

-suena interesante- una vos adulta se escuchó, al mirar en la dirección de la puerta, todos vieron a el viejo Sarutobi y a Danzo Shimura, ambos con miradas duras- a mi parecer, Naruto tiene derecho a reclamar lo que le pertenece, ¿o acaso se lo negaran?- ambos padres se le quedaron mirando mal al tuerto, pero no había vuelta a atrás

-de acuerdo- respondieron resignados, sus hermanos le miraron mal, pero no había nada que hacer, los amigos del rubio le veían preocupados, y su hermana menor sentía que el corazón se le apretujaba.

Todos salieron al patio trasero, la noche era hermosa, la luna resplandecía bellamente, todos se repartieron dejando un gran hueco para el combate, en el centro se encontraban los tres hermanos, dos de ellos con caras arrogantes, y uno de ellos con gran determinación.

-deberías de desistir en esto hermano- hablo Menma, el chico era una calco exacto de su hermano pero en pelirrojo

-él tiene razón, olvídate de esto, no puedes con nosotros, Aniki- le secundo Natsumi, ella era un calco exacto de su madre, incluso era pelirroja, la diferencia era que sus ojos eran azules, aunque no lo pareciera, ambos apreciaban a su hermano mayor, pero no podían pasar tiempo con él a causa de sus entrenamientos, y querían evitar lastimarlo.

-no, no me detendré- respondió con fiereza- no me quitaran lo que me pertenece, no de nuevo- sus hermanos solo suspiraron y se prepararon, Minato estaba entre ellos, y mirando a sus hijos decidió comenzar el combate

-¿están todos listos?- se cercioro, sus hijos asintieron- ¡empiecen!- dicho esto se retiró a lado de su esposa

El trio se miraba con cautela, todos se mantenían expectantes, de la nada Naruto salió rápidamente asombrando a los espectadores, su velocidad era buena para su edad, los gemelos no perdieron tiempo y corrieron juntos hacia el combate.

El primero en conectar puños con Naruto fue Menma, ambos habían chocado sus puños y trataban de empujar al otro con pura fuerza.

-¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?- pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido, su hermano tenía la misma fuerza que él, quizás más, el rubio entrecerró su mirada.

-no te importa- y le dio una patada en el estómago empujándolo lejos y dejándolo sin aire, pero no acabo allí, Natsumi llego por su derecha tratando de darle una patada, él la evito y trato de darle un izquierdaso, ella apenas lo evito, ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de golpes brutal, ella conectaba puñetazos y patadas en cara y costillas, pero al rubio parecía no importarle, mientras tanto el rubio le conectaba golpes duros en el rostro y abdomen, sus golpes eran duros, aunque algo predecibles, parecía un estilo de pelea callejero, sus padres miraban asombrados como el rubio peleaba en un estilo callejero muy rudo, ¿Dónde había aprendido eso?, la pelirroja parecía tener las de perder, pero de la nada el pelirrojo llego dando una gran patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla izquierda de Naruto, esto lo desestabilizo, Naruto callo de rodillas sosteniéndose con su pierna derecha apenas, su hermanos atacaron en conjunto, Menma había regresado con un pedazo de metal sin filo, pero bastante grueso, ambos hermanos atacaban al rubio, Menma dio un gran golpe en la cara con el metal y después Natsumi dio un golpe de martillo en su hombro evitando que Naruto respondiera al golpe, Menma lanzó el metal a su hermana quien lo sostuvo mientras el daba una patada al pecho, ella con el metal dio un giro en si misma cargando el golpe a la cara de Naruto, ella paso el metal a su hermano quien lo sujeto con fuerza para después dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza de su hermano tratando de noquearlo, cosa que no funciono, de remate ambos dieron una gran patada dejando a su hermano en el suelo con brazos abiertos, pero no se rendía, ambos se lanzaron de un salto, Menma dejando caer el metal como un martillo, Natsumi con ambos puños dejando caer un golpe de martillo, Naruto en un ataque de enojo dejo salir un grito de furia y un aura negra que alejo a sus hermanos salió justo cuando estaban a punto de golpearlo, varios miraron con sorpresa ese ataque, Naruto miro sus manos y su cuerpo asombrado por ese ataque, de la nada sus manos se cubrieron de un aura negra.

 _ **(En alguna parte del país del fuego)**_

En un árbol una sombra se veía, su ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mostrando un par de malévolos ojos azules

-eso fue- su asombro se debía al enorme pulso de poder oscuro que sintió hace unos momentos, pero así como ese impulso apareció, se fue- imposible, su sangre desapareció hace siglos, no puede ser un miembro de "Trinidad"- sin más cerro sus ojos de nuevo.

 **(En alguna parte de Iwa, en unas catacumbas antiguas)**

-huh- un par de ojos rojos bajo una capucha morada resplandecieron- ¿acaso eso fue?- una pequeña onda de poder oscuro se había sentido de la nada, pero después lo desestimo- es imposible, "el" desapareció hace tiempo- sin más el brillo se fue.

 **(En alguna parte del país del agua)**

En otro enorme castillo el cual era aterrador, en un ataúd antiguo un par de ojos rojos como la sangre se abrieron en sorpresa, una onda de poder oscuro se había sentido por un segundo

-hmmm, esto trae mal augurio- menciono antes de sonreír mostrando unos enormes caninos- pero si es enserio, entonces será malo para los humanos- sin más siguió esperando a sentir esa onda de nuevo para estar seguro

 **(En alguna parte, en un tempo abandonado en el país del Rayo)**

Unos bellos ojos color esmeralda se miraban en esa oscuridad, en una delicada mano se apreciaba un lindo reloj con el símbolo de Omega en él.

-hmm, eso se sintió nostálgico- hablo una bella vos femenina- espero que en verdad siga viva su descendencia- abriendo el reloj y mirándolo fijamente, esperando a ver que las manecillas se movieran, cosa que no hacían.

 **(Cerca de Suna, antiguo castillo enterrado en la arena)**

Un par de bellos ojos azules se abrieron, al tiempo que a su lado una gema verde brillo

-por un segundo sentí- su mirada curiosa viendo a la nada- imposible, solo son imaginaciones, quizás una mera casualodad- y una vez más cerro sus ojos, mientras que la gema verde seguía brillando

- _ **yo no creo que sea casualidad-**_

 **(En la iglesia de Konoha)**

El viejo Ryukami abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-hah- suspiro- espero que no sea lo que creo que es- empezó a caminar a una zona secreta en la iglesia, unas catacumbas, llegando a un lugar con un raro brillo macabro- los ninjas no están listos para "trinidad"- entrando a la habitación.

 **(De regreso con Naruto y sus Hermanos)**

-okey, eso estuvo genial- sus hermanos se levantaron mirándolo con asombro, nadie hablaba, eso había sido algo extraordinario

 _-jejejeje, eso es una prueba de mi poder mocoso, ¿a qué es grandioso no?-_ la extraña y malévola vos se escuchó de nuevo en su cabeza

-"cállate"- respondió molesto, entonces vio como el aura negra se desvanecía de sus brazos

- _entonces arréglatelas solo chico, pero volverás a pedir mi poder jejejejejajajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJA-_ es horrenda risa era aterradora, pero no podía seguir pensando en eso, tenía que centrarse en la pelea

Sus hermanos le miraban con cautela hasta que desapareció esa aura negra

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaron con gran intriga

-¡no les importa!- grito lanzándose al combate de nuevo, los golpes y patadas iban y venían sin parar, ambos hermanos aprovecharon un segundo para alejarse y empezar una cadena de sellos,

-Jutsu: gran bola de fuego-

-Jutsu: balas de aire-

Menma lanzo una bola de fuego, mientras tanto Natsumi lanzo varias bolas de aire, ambos ataques se combinaron haciendo que la bola de fuego fuera un tanto más grande, Naruto evadió por poco el ataque, pero eso no evito que parte de su ropa quedara un poco chamuscada, sin más se quitó la gabardina y la camisa, al hacerlo sus padres soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa, al igual que varios más en el lugar, el cuerpo del rubio estaba muy bien desarrollado, pero lo asombroso era la cantidad de heridas en el, tenía demasiadas, varias se veían que estaban hechas por objetos punzo cortantes, también tenía varias quemaduras, en su espalda estaban tres Kanjis que citaban, "Demonio", "Abominación", "Monstruo", Kushina no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, Menma se quedó sin habla, Minato sentía que su corazón se estaba desprendiendo de su pecho, Natsumi, se puso roja a mas no poder, Naruko, estaba inconsciente con sangre en su nariz y con una sonrisa ¿pervertida? (S: chacha precoz ewe)

-Hermano, ¿Dónde te hiciste esas heridas?- pregunto el pelirrojo, no esperaba que su hermano tuviera ese tipo de "marcas", el creía que su hermano vivía tranquilo y sin problemas, pero eso.

-y a ti que te importa, llevo años recibiéndolas, porque te preocuparías ahora- respondió molesto, varios Civiles empezaron a retroceder, pero fueron detenidos por varios Ninjas del Sandaime y del Shimura.

Sin más la pelea continuo, pero, después de varios golpes y ataques, Naruto termino siendo debilitado al punto de casi ser derrotado, mientras que sus hermanos con el trabajo en equipo seguían sin mucho cansancio.

-ríndete Aniki- hablo la pelirroja tratando de hacer a su hermano desistir- ya es suficiente, no puedes ganarnos- la gente empezó a apoyarla incitándolo a rendirse

-ya es suficiente hermano, no queremos hacerte más daño- el pelirrojo trataba de hacer "entrar en razón" a su hermano

-¡me niego!- grito mientras se levantaba con dificultad, sus padres le miraban con tristeza, para ese momento los dos Sannin habían llegado para celebrar a los cumpleañeros, topándose con el combate, se sentían mal al ver al rubio tan herido y aun así peleando con todo- ¡ya me han quitado suficiente!- ellos le miraban con clara duda, mientras que en la mente del rubio

 **-¡Naruto, no hagas ninguna estupidez Gakyyyy!-** gritaba el Zorro desesperado sabiendo los pensamientos de su carcelero

- _¡vamos acepta, acepta, tendrás poder vamos, muéstrales tu dolor, muéstrales tu fuerzaaa!-_ la malévola voz gritaba incitándolo a aceptar su "trato"- ¡ _vamos, te prestare parte de mi poder ahora, mira cómo te temerán mira cómo se arrepentirán de haberte dejado y maltratado, vamooooos!-_ el brazo izquierdo del rubio se cubrió de la extraña energía oscura, el brazal que Mikoto le regalo empezó a brillar, los ojos del cuervo en el empezaron a brillar intensamente y la imagen parecía estar moviéndose, después un graznido de cuervo se escuchó, sus hermanos empezaron invocaron a unos clones y empezaron a hacer la técnica que recién aprendieron

Ambos hermanos habían terminado de formar el Jutsu, el cual era la técnica firma de su padre, el Rasengan, mientras tanto, Naruto había juntado mucha energía oscura al punto de que su brazo completo estaba cubierto de la misma, el graznido del cuervo era increíblemente claro y la silueta de esa misma ave parecía estar aleteando alrededor de su brazo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto a nadie en especial el Gama Sannin, mientras miraba el poder del rubio menor.

Los tres chicos se lanzaron al ataque con sus técnicas más fuertes, cuando estuvieron a punto de chocarlas los gemelos gritaron el nombre mientras el rubio gritaba con fuerza

-¡RASENGAN!-

-¡GRAAAHAHH!-

El choque fue increíble, durante varios segundos el graznido del cuervo se hiso más fuerte, mientras la sombra del ave parecía pelear con ambas esferas de energía, era asombroso, pero después de unos segundos, las tres técnicas, explotaron, dejando una gran nube de humo, al dispersarse, se veían a los tres "hermanos" todos distanciados, los tres tumbados en el suelo, no parecía haber ganador, pero entonces.

Los pelirrojos se empezaron a levantar, tenían varias heridas y golpes, se veían increíblemente cansados, pero el rubio no parecía hacer nada, Minato estaba por terminar el combate, pero.

-me niego- la vos del rubio menor apenas era audible, con dificultad se empezaba a levantar, varios se veían bastante afectados al verlo luchar tan duramente por su "derecho", su madre no lo resistió.

-Naruto ya basta- pidió mientras lloraba- detente de una vez, no puedes ganar, detente de una vez- el rubio solo seguía tratando de levantarse

-me niego- siguió mientras que caía al suelo de nuevo- ya me lo han quitado todo- siguió hablando mientras se sostenía con dificultad sobre una de sus piernas- tienen el cariño de todos- sigue mientras que hacia un esfuerzo para levantarse una vez más- reciben todo- ahora estaba sobre sus dos piernas, con ambos brazos caídos, y con el rostro agachado- todos los respetan, tienen entrenamiento, tienen el cariño de nuestros padres- ambos pelirrojos le veían tristes- ¿y yo?- pregunto a la nada, Satsuki y Sasuke lloraban por su amigo- ¿Qué recibo?- su pregunta le encogió el corazón a quienes sabían de su vida- ¡odio, palizas, desprecio!- grito mientras el aura negra empezaba a cubrirlo de nuevo- ¡cada maldito día tengo que estar corriendo para sobrevivir!- siguió gritando, algunos civiles se empezaron a sentir culpables- me preguntaste, que de donde saque estas heridas Menma- el pelirrojo le miraba llorando- ¡mientras que a ti te daban todo yo recibía intentos de asesinato de los malditos civiles!- sus padres abrieron grandes los ojos al igual que varios líderes de clanes, todos miraron a los civiles que trataban de escapar- ¡esos idiotas que no diferencian entre una espada y su funda!- grito de nuevo mientras el aura se hacía más fuerte- ¡siempre atacándome!, ¡de no ser por la gente de los barrios rojos no estaría vivo!- Kushina se quedó sin habla, su niño iba a los barrios rojos y ella no se había enterado, Naruko lloraba desconsolada mientras susurraba "Nii_sama"- ¡pues bien!- una vez más llamo la atención- ¡si querían un maldito demonio lo tendrán!- ahora el aura se hiso más imponente y aterradora.

\- ¡me escuchas verdad cabron!- grito mirando al cielo, algunos pensaban que ya había perdido la cordura, pero en el interior del rubio

- **¡GAKY NO!-** gritaba desesperado el Zorro- **¡NO HAGAS UNA INCENSATES, PIENSALO MAS GAKY, PERO NO ACEPTES EL TRATO!-**

 **-** ¡acepto tu trato!- nadie entendía nada, ¿Qué trato?

Jiraya se dio cuenta de algo, de las ropas de Naruto, un curioso libro había salido y se abrió solo, sus hojas empezaron a ojearse rápidamente, el aura negra en Naruto lo cubrió por completo, la luna se empezó a tornar roja, y el aura negra subía hasta alcanzar el cielo siendo vista en todos lados de las Nacione Elementales, mientras que de la nada.

 _-¡SIIIIIIIIIII, AL FIN SOY LIBREEEEEEE!-_ un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos

(watch? v= tmtO xvPs Ft0)

 **(Mientras tanto en Iwa, catacumbas)**

Los brillos carmesí aparecieron de nuevo, y una figura encapuchada se levanto

-¡están vivos, los Estacado están vivos!- su capucha callo revelando a un tétrico esqueleto con ojos carmesí, antorchas se empezaron a encender mostrando a un gran esqueleto con ojos rojos vestido con una túnica morada y un báculo dorado con varias gemas en el- ¡ha empezado de nuevo JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

 **(El país del rayo, templo abandonado)**

Las manecillas del reloj de la nada empezaron a moverse una vez más, mientras que la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, mostrando a una bella chica pelinegra que tenía un cuchillo en su otra mano, vestía con un vestido azul, un mandil blanco manchado de sangre y unas grandes botas góticas, su bello rostro tenía una sonrisa demente

-¡sigue viva!- grito alegre- ¡su sangre sigue viva!- mirando a la luna y abriendo los brazos mientras que detrás de ella un malévolo gato que estaba en los huesos aparecía- ¡pronto empezará de nuevo AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- su risa era demente

 **(País del agua, castillo abandonado)**

La tapa del ataúd salió volando por una mano blanca y con enormes garras, la mano se sujetó de un lado, otra mano salió del otro lado, e hiso lo mismo, levantándose un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos salía lentamente, su sonrisa depredadora mostrando sus enormes caninos, salió del ataúd para posarse en una ventana mirando la luna llena, que se empezaba a tornar roja.

-¡AL FIN!- grito emocionado- ¡cuando un miembro de trinidad despierte, y la luna se tiña de rojo, será el inicio del fin una vez más!- grito antes de convertirse en cientos de murciélagos todos volando hacia la luna roja, mientras que en el aire se escuchaba- _ **¡él ha despertado, y yo también JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**_

 **(Bosques del país del fuego)**

Los ojos azules se abrieron de nuevo, la luz roja mostro a un chico pelinegro con yukata, una Katana con vendas en vez de un mango en su mano

-y una vez más, una sangrienta lucha se avecina- sonrió con malicia mientras se levantaba- esto hay que celebrarlo, o no Sekky- miro a su espada la cual vibro en afirmación- bien, vamos, es hora de prepararnos- caminando sin rumbo con una gran sonrisa depredadora, y desapareciendo en la bella noche.

 **(Suna, castillo perdido en la arena)**

Los ojos azules se abrieron una vez más, la luz roja de la luna llego hasta la figura femenina, una bella pelirroja de gran cuerpo, vestida con ropas de Reina, a su lado un caballero en armadura color rojo, con varias jemas verdes en la misma armadura.

-parece que tenías razón- hablo la hermosa mujer mientras miraba al caballero- no fue casualidad, siguen vivos, o al menos uno de ellos- el caballero saco una espada mientras que se arrodillaba ante la mujer

- _ **mi reina, es hora de que sus súbditos despierten y se preparen para causar caos en el mundo una vez más-**_ las luces se encendieron mostrando a varias personas más en el lugar, todos esperando una orden de su reina

-prepárense- todos sacaron un par de alas de murciélago- es hora de que volvamos a caminar entre los humanos

 **(En un cementerio en la aldea de la lluvia)**

Una tumba con una bella Katana de mango blanco y cuerdas doradas en ella, se empezaron a notar grietas en la piedra, de poco a poco se rompía hasta que una mano salió de ella, de la tumba empezó a salir una persona, un sujeto de pelo blanco con una gabardina azul desgarrada, el sujeto tomo la Katana y se levantó completamente.

-parece que, pronto se desatara algo único- hablo tranquilo mientras caminaba en dirección a la aldea, sonriendo un poco- pronto nos veremos- su sonrisa desapareció- hermano-

( **ALDEA DE LA NIEVE)**

En una tumba con una enorme espada, con detalles de esqueletos, uno humano y otro de demonio, un sujeto peliblanco había salido de la tumba, su gabardina roja desgarrada apenas lo cubría, con facilidad tomo la enorme espada y la poso sobre su hombro

-parece que se va a armar una gran fiesta- caminando a la aldea en busca de algo para entretenerse, mientras sonreía altaneramente- ¡esto se va a poner por todo lo alto!-

 **(Konoha, iglesia)**

-Lo que me temía- hablo el viejo sacerdote mientras salía de la habitación, pero lo curioso es que no traía su bastón, pero si tenía un par de guanteletes y grebas de plata, estas brillaban intensamente- "trinidad" va a volver, y ya nada puede evitarlo- miro a sus guantes- ¿o no viejo amigo?- les pregunto mientras salía de la iglesia y se dirigía al compuesto Namikase_Uzumaki.

 **(De vuelta con Naruto)**

 **-** _¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_ la estruendosa y malévola risa resonaba en los oídos de todos- _¡HUMANOS ESTUPIDOS AJAJAJAJAJA!-_ varios sentían que estaban viendo una pesadilla, la sensación de muerte era espantosa- _¡todos ustedes humanos, han causado su propio fin, por ustedes soy libre al fin!-_

Cuando el aura negra se dispersó las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, frente a la gente, justo donde había estado un rubio, ahora se encontraba un sujeto de 1.80, cabello negro, y con una especia de armadura/piel, su cuerpo tonificado tenia encima una especia de malla que parecía una segunda piel de color negro noche, varias partes desgarradas dejando ver lo que parecían tendones y carne pero en color morado, en sus brazos y piernas habían piezas de una armadura, en brazos unos guanteletes con muchas puntas afiladas y con los dedos pareciendo garras, en sus pies una grebas/botas de metal negro que llegaban hasta la rodilla, y en su rostro, había una especie de mascara de metal, no había boca, y solo se veían los ojos, un par de ojos de color morado oscuro, el sujeto irradiaba un aura de maldad pura, pero lo más tétrico fue cuando un par de horrendas serpientes aparecieron en su espalda, una de ellas con enormes dientes afilados, la otra tenía cuatro dientes gruesos y una gran y fuerte quijada, parecían demonios.

- _ **esto-**_ el sujeto hablo, parecía la vos del rubio pero, estaba distorsionada- _ **esto es grandioso, todo este poder-**_ sus manos temblaban de emoción- _**¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué eres?-**_ su pregunta iba dirigida a ese extraño poder, no, a ese ente dentro de él, de la nada unas palabras resonaron en su mente, las palabras que no había escuchado de aquel sujeto en su sueño

 _-"me dijo, Jackie, no puedes escapar del destino, pero al menos debes intentarlo, se hace llamar, la oscuridad"-_

- _ **la oscuridad heh, buen nombre-**_

Minato, decidió sacar valor y viendo a ese ente extraño decidió confrontarlo

-¡quién o que eres y que has hecho con mi hijo!- las "serpientes" lo miraron

- _¿yoooo?-_ pregunto con burla sacando más escalofríos, Jiraya observo como el libro se detenía en una página mostrando a ese mismo ser pero más tétrico, no tenía nada de carne, solo era pedazos de esa tela oscura y las piezas de armadura, nada más, bajo el dibujo estaba un nombre _"_ _The Darkness_ _"_ \- _mi nombre es la oscuridad, pero ustedes me conocen por el Shinigami con otro nombre-_ varios se asustaron y Minato, Kushina, y los dos Sannin abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa y miedo- _¡yo soy la luz negra!-_

 _ **(Un antiguo mal ha despertado, los oscuros se han levantado, las manecillas del fin han empezado a moverse, y ya no hay vuelta atrás)**_

 _ **Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, que onda como estan, les gusto el cap.? La verdadno me había inspirado hasta hace unos días, y bueno, se que me atrase en actualisarla, eso no tiene excusa mas que, bueno, no había inspiración en esta historia u.u, pero bueno, a responder el Review, si esta ves solo hubo uno u.u**_

 _ **Imperial-san: gracias, que digas eso me hace saber que te gusta, :3 y ¡si soy malo wajajajajajaja! :3 ok no XD espero que te haya gustado el de hoy bye**_

 _ **Bueno si les ha gustado el cap de hoy, dejad Review, Fav, o Follow, y si queren dejar alguna opinión del fic o decirme de mis faltas de ortografía se los agradeceré, solo me resta decir**_

 _ **Dejad Reviews, dicen que es tan adictivo como comer helado y chocolate ewe byeeeee XD**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


End file.
